


Fairytale Much

by butimbroken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimbroken/pseuds/butimbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy/Angel-ish. Buffy has been put under a spell that only her true love can wake her from. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Much

"She's under a spell?" Riley asked, looking over to where his girlfriend slept peacefully.

"Yes. A spell."

"A love spell?" He asked, his face scrunching up.

Willow gave a winced smile. "Yes?"

Riley sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Okay. Well... how do we break the spell?"

Xander gave a goofy grin as he stepped up to the plate. "Well, it's obvious! Prince Charming has to come riding in on his big white horse and kiss her, waking her up and then living happily ever after."

Willow nodded her head a little awkwardly. "Well, actually..."

Xander's face fell. "You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me she's kidding."

"Her true love's kiss will wake her up..."

Xander rolled his eyes and went back to his seat beside Anya.

"Hey, I didn't make the rules," Willow told them.

"No, some evil witch did. Or a fairy. Or step mother or however that goes."

Willow rolled her eyes at her best friend. 

"I told you to keep her away from spinning wheels and poisoned apples and..." Xander continued on.

"Xander!"

"What?" he asked, shrugging. Even Anya gave him a dirty look.

Riley glared at Xander then looked back to the redhead. "So.... I just have to kiss her and she'll wake up?"

Behind them Spike snickered, Xander bit his lip from saying anything, and Giles took his glasses off and began cleaning them, trying to think of the right way to say what he needed to. Willow bounced the book in her hands nervously, her eyes darting around the room. "Well.. um.."

Riley was already walking toward his sleeping girlfriend though and bent down to kiss her before anyone could stop him.

Everyone just stared, watching as nothing happened.

Riley turned back around to the group, finding himself the only one who seemed surprised by this. "Well?!"

Spike, smiling widely, stood up and began sauntering over. "Well obviously you don't fit the bill," he told Soldier Boy smugly. His smile grew as Riley began cursing and threatening him. Laughing, Spike began to mock him and finally the right opportunity came. Riley had enough and his fist came swinging at him, forcing him to duck, and giving him an easy way to try his luck. His head bent down to Buffy and his lips pressed against hers before he found himself being swung off. "She awake?" he asked hopeful, trying to peer over Riley's shoulder.

He got a large fist connecting to his face as an answer.

Willow looked down and gave Spike a strange look.

"What?" he asked, his finger collecting his blood spilled and then placing it into his mouth as Xander and Giles came around to pull Riley off. "I had a better chance than he did."

Willow shook her head in annoyance then sighed. She placed the book in her hands down and started to go grab her coat. "I'll go get him."


End file.
